scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orphanage Little Girl
The Orphanage Little Girl is a minor but pivotal nameless character in the crossover manga and anime Scooby-Doo x Elfen Lied. Her actions, and the reasons for these actions, remain a deeply divisive matter of debate. She was either a victim of circumstance or a fake female friend whose betrayal served as the final push in creating a cold-blooded mass murderer. Her real name was never revealed. She was voiced by Noriko Shitaya in the original Japanese version of the anime, and by Allison Sumrall in the American English version. Personality The Orphanage Little Girl initially appeared as a friendly, polite, generous, kind, honest, courageous and sweet little girl. It is possible that this was just to disguise her true nature. She may have been just as cruel, evil, dishonest, unfriendly, unkind, ruthless, sinister, malicious, sadistic as the others in the orphanage. History Little is specifically known about the little girl's origins, but she is first shown befriending Lucy by protecting and aiding her against the bullies. Lucy at first resisted her offer of friendship, her alienation already begun. Lucy had kept a secret from all at the orphanage. In the grounds just outside the building, she had been feeding a stray puppy, and it became the only thing she cared for. She later realized she did not have enough food for the growing dog, and thus went to the little girl for help out of necessity. The little girl made a promise to Lucy not to tell anyone about the puppy, knowing full well that if she did, the puppy would most likely be tortured as well. For reasons that are not clear, the little girl told Tomoo (Christopher Patton) and the bullies about the puppy. Possible reasons range from her being tricked into revealing the secret to her being loose-lipped to her entire offer of friendship being a deception meant to gain and then betray Lucy's confidence. As the little girl enters in the canteen, she is shocked to see Tomoo about to kill the puppy while forcing Lucy to watch, and though she begs them to stop, the puppy is soon killed. The little girl admits she was the one who told them, but her dialogue is ambiguous as to why she did this. The little girl then seemingly confirmed her betrayal by sporting an enigmatic grin. Again, the reason for this smile is unclear: It could have revealed her deliberate betrayal, been a nervous smile brought on by tension, or even been a hallucination on the part of a despondent Lucy. Although her exact reasons remain a mystery it should be noted that her dialogue and the response from the bullies indicate that she acted alone. When Lucy revealed the existence of the puppy she responded that she knew Tomoo and the other bullies would torture the puppy just to torment Lucy. Also, as the orphan girl seemingly intervened to stop the bullies from harming the puppy further one of the bullies points out that she was the one to reveal the puppy's existence. The bullies confusion as to why the girl would stop their "fun" when she came to them with the information likely means that she was not loose lipped or forced but told them willingly. This would also indicate that she wasn't working with the bullies but had planned this manipulation herself and the bullies were just her pawns. Lucy, enraged by this humiliations and deception, unleashes her demonic powers for the first time by killing, murdering, and slaughtering everyone in the canteen. The exact manner of the little girl's death is remains unclear/unknown from the scene. In later sequences, she is seen as a hallucination/ghost in Lucy's mind, tormenting her and showing a hole blown in her face. Sadly, after her death at the hands of Lucy, the orphanage was ultimately closed down and never re-opened. Thanks to her treacherous demeanor, however, this causes Lucy had engages in illegal activities, such as assassinations, manslaughters, mass murders, kidnappings, extortion, and the smuggling of dangerous, deadly, and venomous reptiles, such as Komodo dragons, black mambas, rattlesnakes, water moccasins, tiger snakes, Mexican bearded-lizards, and king cobras. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Crossovers